New Blood
by Silver Cateyes
Summary: A crossover with the Black Jewels trilogy. If you've read it, good, but if you haven't, most of the first chapter is explination, so you should be okay. What will happen with the Gboys in the Dark Court? What are Hekatah and Dorothea schemeing next?
1. Replacements

This chapter is mainly notes and explinations, so if you've read the Black Jewels trilogy, it's possible for you to skip right to the writing, but I recomend you read it all anyway. I mention some universe changes I made. And I like to think I'm semi amusing in my notes...  
  
**Notes:**  
1) This is a crossover with the Black Jewels Trilogy, by Anne Bishop. A basic explanation of this world's rules will follow the notes and warnings, but if you've actually read the series, this will make a heck of a lot more sense to you. Fair warning though: the books will scar you for life, at the very least. They are great pieces of writing, but very graphic about torture, violence, NCS, and enough other topics that they probably top the Moral Majority's banning list. (Of course, in my mind, that is a badge of honor)

2) This is AU for both universes, but it's close to both of them. There are still Gundams, there are still all the countries and realms from Jewels, and most of the original casts still exist. However, I've bent rules from both worlds, added and subtracted some background, and warped more then a few things. Don't worry, though, it's still recognizable.

3) I played merry hell with the timelines from both worlds. I bent them, stretched them, folded them, smashed them to pieces, and chopped those pieces to smithereens. And I had fun doing so. Deal with it.

4) Several people might feel or be a little OOC. This is because it's my first time writing them. If any hard-core fans of a character that I screw up wish to correct me, please do so...

5) ... but no flames. I beg for feedback on my knees, but rants don't count as feedback. If you _must_ rant (and believe me, I know the feeling) please do so in front of a captive audience (i.e., your friends at school/work/local club/library/etc.) because I will print out said flames, laugh at them, and use them to stock public paper towel dispensers.

6) This is going to be a _very_ hentai series. Characters from Jewels have several het relationships, and the G-boys and G-girls are going (mainly) yaoi and yuri. I know for a fact that there will also be threesomes, and possibly/probably more then that. There will be definite lime, and I don't know about lemon, cause ff.n don't allow it. If you don't understand these terms, have a personal problem with them, or for some other reason can't accept this, _get out now_. I say this with no malice intended, but merely with a wish to preserve your sanity, save myself some flames, and cover my legal rear.

7) Continuing with the legal rear covering, if you're under legal age and don't have your parent's permission, you really shouldn't be here. I highly doubt that this will stop any of you, as the rest of the warnings apparently didn't, but it's said.

8) The last hole in my legal pants is this: I own none of these characters, which is probably just as well, as what I would do with them would either get me lynched by the Moral Police or get me committed to an insane asylum.

**Bwa ha ha ha! Try and get me now, you evil legal sharks! ...**

9) ... Which brings me to the next warning. The deranged, maniacal voice you just heard (well, read) belonged to my evil, sadistic, insane alter ego, Catclaws. I keep her locked in a closet, but she escapes occasionally, and influences the story. She doesn't show up overtly, but she can be channeled through some of the bitchier female characters, and almost all torture and/or evilness are directly from her twisted mind. A further warning to flamers: If I manage to fill those paper towel dispensers, I will start tossing the flame print outs into her closet to be used as kitty litter.

10) There will be torture, NCS, violence, language, etc. in this piece. Anyone who actually listened to Warning #1 and/or has read the series will know that in this world, they are kind of unavoidable. Again, if you have any problems, _leave_. My goal in writing this was to create something, not to traumatize you people! I have no wish to be sued for your therapy bills!

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

**Oh-kay, with the warnings and notes out of the way, here are the official rules of the Jewels world, as they apply in my fic:**

**The various levels of (known) Jewels are (from light to dark):**

White  
Yellow  
Tiger-eye  
Rose  
Summer-sky  
Purple Dusk  
Opal  
Green  
Sapphire  
Red  
Gray  
Ebon-gray  
Black

Opal is considered the dividing line between the dark Jewels and the light Jewels, because it can be both.

The level Jewel is an indicator of the bearer's psychic strength; the darker the Jewel, the stronger the power. A Jewel acts as a reservoir for that power, and an uncut Jewel is large enough to produce a pendulum/necklace, a ring, and several chips for varying uses. Getting an uncut Jewel from an offering is very, very rare, however. The Jewel more often appears in the pieces it was cut into by its previous bearer, leaving the current one to reset it in any way she or he wills. The Jewels can be cut and refined like any normal gem, with no loss of power. Each cut Jewel holds a reserve of power independent from the other Jewels that were cut from the same stone.

A Birthright Jewel can be received by any of the Blood from a Dark Alter at anytime past their 16th birthday. An Offering to the Darkness to possibly gain a greater Jewel strength can be made after the 20th birthday. Whether or not they make either offering to gain strength is up to each individual person, but an offering is needed to gain that strength. When making an offering, it is possible to go down at maximum three Jewel levels from your Birthright. So, for example, a Birthright White can remain the same, or descend to Yellow, Tiger-eye, or Rose.

The G-boys (and one main character from the trilogy) break all these rules to pieces- just like they always have.

Wearing a Jewel and using Craft (spells) puts a strain on your body. Channeling that much power is akin to doing major workouts daily, or training for a sport. The darker the Jewel, the more this applies.

No witch can channel power during the first three days of her Moontime- or, she can, but it is physicly painful for her to do so. During the first three days, a witch also tires easily, is far weaker then normal, and needs more nutrients then her body would consume at other times.

**The Blood Ranks are:**

**Males:**  
Landen: Non-Blood of any race. (The animal Blood, kinded, includ tigers, wolfs, unicorns, and several others. I've added two to the number of kindred species: hawks and foxes) There are also several different human races, the most noticeable of which is Eyrien, due to their wings.

Blood male: A general term for all males of the blood; mainly used in reference to a Blood male that doesn't wear Jewels.

Warlord: A Jeweled male equal in status to a witch.

Prince: A Jeweled male equal in status to a Healer or a Priestess.

Warlord Prince: A dangerous, extremely aggressive Jeweled male; in status, lower then a Queen, but higher than a Black Widow.

**Females:**  
Landen: Non-Blood of any race.

Blood female: A general term for any female of the Blood; mostly refers to any Blood female who doesn't wear Jewels.

witch: A Blood female who wears Jewels, but isn't one of the other castes. Also refers to any Jeweled female.

Healer: A witch who heals physical wounds and illnesses; equal in status to a Priestess or a Prince.

Priestess: A witch who cares for alters, Sanctuaries, Dark Alters, witnesses marriages and handfastings, and performs offerings; equal in status to a Healer or a Prince.

Black Widow: A witch who heals the mind, weaves the tangled webs of dreams and visions, and is trained in illusions and poisons. There are several physical differences that mark them. They are higher then a Prince, Healer, or Priestess, but lower then a Warlord Prince.

Queen: A witch who rules the Blood. She is considered to be the land's heart, and the Blood's moral center. As a result, she is the focal point of their society.

A caste is something you are born into. While anyone can take the training for a particular set, only those born into those sets can use/take that training to its fullest. It is possible to be born into more than one caste; for example, there can be a Priestess/Healer. The rarest, and most powerful, combination is a Queen Black Widow Healer. Only three currently exist (correction- are known) among the Blood. A rank can be revealed by the psychic scent an individual gives off- if the person who receives that scent recognizes what it means, which isn't a guaranteed. Several other things can be told from that scent, too, including current temper.

Only two known males hold a traditional female rank: two Black Widows. They are the only two recorded crossing of the gender barrier between castes. Again, the G-boys (and G-girls) are going to have fun breaking rules.

A further note to those familiar with the trilogy: You will notice that Priestesses are almost totally ignored in the books. This leaves me a free hand to create and make up what I will. **And I will so much... ** Shut up, Catclaws!

For those of you who have read the series, you know that there is a 'golden age' in the middle of the third book- when everyone has made it to the Dark Court, but Hekatah and Dorothea haven't yet begun their schemes to tear it apart. All (most) relationship problems have been resolved, everyone's happy, yadda yadda. My crossover starts with the idea that that 'golden time' has been extended for several years (with the sides at a stalemate), and coincides with the long peace years after the Endless Waltz. The G-boys are about 23 right now, but you wouldn't know it to look at them; for various reasons, which will be explained, their bodies (and the bodies of many in their group) have remained about the same as they were when they piloted the Gundams. They now use this to their advantage, as many people underestimate them because they look like teenagers. And the Gundams haven't been destroyed- just hidden away by the G-boys.

A last note before I (finally) start the story. There are several sound effects/speech types in here. Hopefully the following guide will help clear up confusion.

_yadda _means emphasis  
:yadda: means psychic communication (since they don't allow stars from me, for some reason...)  
:_yadda_: means psychic communication with emphasis.  
"/yadda/" means the G-boy's language. Don't worry, this is explained in the third chapter.**  
yadda **means thoughts, but this one is kinda rare.

And now, on with the show!

#(#(#(#(#(#)#)#)#)#)#

Saetan buried a resigned sigh as his staff helped the latest of a long line of representatives move his bags to a Winds carriage. As the main peacekeeping force of the world outside of the Three Realms, the Preventers were supposed to have a permanent agent assigned to their allies in Kaeleer to help communication and to keep an eye on what was happening here. This worked in theory, but there was a major flaw in practice. People who lived in and around this court were at times disturbed or frightened by the sheer power it's leaders could wield when they chose. Hell's Fire, even _he_ was still occasionaly scared silly by a spell one of the coven pulled off- or messed up. It was a thousand times worse for someone who came from another Realm all together. Saetan buried another sigh and retreated to his office to contact Lady Une.

Centuries of tradition had kept the Fourth Realm, Earth, fairly isolated from the other Three Realms. The ratio of Blood to landen was far less there then it was in the others- in fact, until about 20 years ago, the main population hadn't believed the Blood had existed at all. But before a reliable contact had been established, the war in that Realm had isolated it once again. It was only in the recent years of peace that the relationship was growing again. Saetan thanked the Darkness that Dorothea and Hekatah had both dismissed it as inconsequential due to its very low Blood amount- and he was equally grateful that after the war the people of Earth had managed to come into contact with Kaeleer _first_, and avoided much of the taint that Hekatah and her disciple Dorothy were poisoning the land with.

The isolation, however, hadn't been complete- and the native Blood had never disappeared all together. As a result, Blood from Terreille and Kaeleer had settled into life on Earth, and the numbers of Blood due to either immigration or birth was growing.

As he reached his study, Saetan braced himself. Not only for the use of the videophone that would contact him to Lady Une (the alliance with Earth had brought in many new items- it was something of a shock to one as old as he), but for facing the Lady herself. She was... formidable.

And, it appeared, a step ahead of him. As he entered the office, the chime that signaled and incoming call rang. Saetan slipped behind his desk and activated the audio and visual connections. As he expected, the face that flicked into view belonged to the Head of the Preventers. "Lady," he greeted her, nodding. "I take it you received the news?"

"I have," she agreed, frowning.

"I believe this one set a new record," Saetan observed calmly. "He was only here for a total of two days."

Lady Une's scowl deepened, but not in disapproval of the remark. She seemed, instead, to be thinking over the problem. "To make matters worse, the ones that come back tell enough stories to make everyone who _might_ take the job reluctant to do so."

Saetan let none of his rising bitterness show. Of course. The price all of them paid.

The Lady wasn't finished, however. "What would you say if, instead of one person assigned to the post, you get several?"

"So they can offer each other support?" he asked skeptically. It would need more then a few people to help each other through what was a typical day for _this_ court.

"No. The five of them simply don't work separately from each other; they refuse to do so."

"Five?" Saetan demanded before he could stop.

"Yes, five," Une confirmed. Her expression had changed. In place of a frown, an oddly amused smile was decorating her lips.

"May I ask why you didn't send them earlier, if you think they might be effective?"

"They were busy with other things before. But lately, there hasn't been much in for them. This is something that should suit them."

"You think they'll be able to... handle life here, with us?" Saetan was still skeptical. The things that had driven off the last three people had been relatively mild, by the standards of this Court.

That amused smile stretched, and Saetan sent several mental curses at the box on his desk. For all it's advantages, there was at least one major drawback: in a conversation like this, it was impossible to pick up any emotional flavors from your partner's psychic scent.

"I am absolutely sure, High Lord, that they will be able to handle you. My concern is how _you_ will handle _them_." With that, she cut the contact.

After starting into the blank screen for a long minute, Saetan got up to inform Helene, his house keeper, that a new suite would be needed for the expanded... delegation.

#(#(#(#(#(#)#)#)#)#)#

A/N: This chapter, and the next one, are mainly going to be world building. Explaining things to people who don't know the area, and setting up some foreshadowing around the arrival of five very special agents. And I SWEAR that next chapter will have more content then notes!

I'd like some reviews, please... I don't care if you don't have a CLUE what's going on, review and tell me so! I'd love feedback...


	2. Stirrings

Hello, and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short- there's many reasons. But it get's its point across, and we WILL be meeting the G-boys next chapter. I swear. This fast update is NOT NORMAL, so feel pamperd while you can. Okay, enjoy!

  
#(#(#(#(#(#)#)#)#)#)#

Terreille

Dorothea glared at the sweating messenger, and briefly contemplated using him as bait for the next hunt that her coven had scheduled. She dismissed the idea fairly quickly, though. One of her ladies was going to be making a present of suitable bait, and if they had too much meat, it would start to stink. She settled for giving him her most venomously sweet smile, as he left the room. Watching her males writhe under that look had always been fun. Except for Sadi. He had never so much as winced at it; he only smiled back.

Dorothea snarled as her mind went back to him. He should have been destroyed, should have been dead, _should have_ been hers! But he was alive, whole, and serving that blonde bitch who had kicked her and Hekatah out of Kaeleer. Now all they had there was little Terreille, and the Dark Council.

And now the messenger had brought her news that Earth was sending different representatives to them. Nothing new in and of itself- the gutless little worms all lost their nerve for _real_ Blood within a week of arriving, a month at the most. What was new about this was that there was a _company_ of the gutter bastards going there, and that they were fairly high ranked. That might cause trouble to some of her works...

Dorothea smirked. Well, she'd just have to stop them before they there, wouldn't she. There was a lovely bandit tribe that should be up to the task.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Kaeleer

Gabrielle frowned at her web. It was custom, in their court, for every able Black Widow to weave a tangled web when they came together. It helped them decide what issues to discuss, what the best outcome to any conflict might be, and gave them large quantities of material of gossip and laugh over.

This web, though, was... confusing. The images there weren't easy to interpret. She saw kindred to Kindred, a circle with five points, children wrinkled with age, tropical flowers growing on a mountain top, and opening to reveal sparking gems... this was going to be something that they would all need to see.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Kaeleer

Saeten looked over the rooms that Helene had cleaned out and put together for their new guests. Like every other delegation, they would have the entire floor in this wing as their own, to do with as they needed. There were sitting rooms, gathering rooms, and sever offices. Also, five bedchambers were arrayed around a circular garden. This would allow them to talk to each other and move around with several degrees of freedom.

Not, of course, that there wouldn't be guards watching them all the same.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Terreille

Hekatah used every bit of her self-restraint to not to lay several very potent curses on Dorothea. The little bitch was so caught up in the schemes she made that she failed to see outcomes! If bandits attacked that delegation, then Saeten would be forced to investigate it. Somewhere, somehow, the gutter son of whore had gotten a sense of honor, and damn his balls but he stuck to it. He _would_ investigate when that band of Craftless worms disappeared, and he _would_ find what she didn't want him too.

If things remained as they were now.

It really was a pity she couldn't get rid of Dorothea just yet, but that ignorant bitch still had her uses. Even if she _did_ cause so much work because she never thought things through. She'd also never learned the meaning of 'subtle.'

Contentedly watching Dorothea screaming in her mind's eye, Hekatah set off to begin removing and hiding all the things she didn't want Saeten to find.

#(#(#(#(#(#)#)#)#)#)#

A/N: Well, there you have it. I hope I caught the characters to your satisfaction. Do you know, it's proving scarily easy to write the bitch-women? It's harder writing Saeten, and he's a sweetheart when he isn't ready to kill you. For those of you new to Dark Jewels, Gabrielle is one of the three Queen Black Widow Healers, and the one payed least attention to in the story. She's Dea al Mon (think elf- pointed ears, slender build, long hair, pale coloring, large eyes, etc.). Dea al Mon are famous for their secrecy and their skills with a knife. Thank yous to my reviewers:

Elven Archer of Rivendell:  
I am planning very very, evil things, I assure you. And went diving off into the Twisted Kingdom years ago, remember? Hope you liked this chapter!

ZmajGoddess:  
Thank you! If you have the time, re-read the trilogy- I mention some fine points from there. Hope you like where I'm taking it!

lizzy:  
Thank you! I hope you keep loving it.

Rena:  
I e-mailed you already- if you didn't get it, e-mail me and see if I got your address wrong. I hope you write your cross-over with this- I don't think it's possible for there to be too many! Thanks for reviewing!

Kaellyn:  
Hey, you get your fix early! I haven't read The Invisible Ring yet, but I want to. I loved the trilogy, too- it's like the Matrix: it turns everything you know of the world on it's head, but still makes it make sense! Hope you liked the chapter!


	3. Meetings

Before this chapter starts, there are several things that should probably be explained to any readers who haven't read the Dark Jewels trilogy. If you have read it, you CAN skip this, but I suggest you read it anyway. It can be a refreasher course, and besides, I might have changed one or two details for the fic.  
  
1) The Winds, also known as the Webs, are psychic currents that run across the Three Realms. (Also across Earth and it's space, though in a different pattern then in Terrielle, Kaeleer, and Hell). In the Three Realms, the Winds form a web that meets at Ebon Askavi, the Black Mountain. The lines strait out from the mountain are called tether lines, the lines between the tether lines are called radial lines. Blood who wear the Jewels can travel the Winds like a spider over a web, and use this to cross distances more quickly and with less problems then in normal travel.

There is a Web for each rank of the Jewels. The darker the Web, the more tether and radial lines there are, and the faster faster the Wind is. You can only travel on the Webs that are your Jewel rank or lighter. You can't ride a Web of darker rank unless you are being sheilded by someone who CAN ride that web, or are in a Winds Coach being driven by someone that can ride that Web. There are specific points, called Landings or Landing Webs, that are the official drop points. They are marked by pieces of clear Jewels, which act like a psychic beacon to everyone on the Webs. Thus far, this is the only use discovered for those clear pieces.

2) I didn't mention this before, but differnt races of humans have drasticly differnt life expectancies. For Halliyans and Eyriens, 17 centuries is considerd 'young' and 'in the prime of your life.' For others, they only live as long as us. For simplicities sake, all the races that I deal with will all be the very, very long lived ones. There are also differnces in coloring for various races. The most notable characterisitcs, however, are the fact that Eyriens have wings. For an image, picture bat wings. Big, black, webed. One other race has wings- the Jhinka. They are the mortal enemies of the Eyriens, don't wear Jewels, and are considered to be little more then barbarians.

3) Warlord Princes are dangerous, agrresive, edgy, protective of females and friends that they love, and are the type of males that most need contact with their Queen, or other dominat females in their life. They're considered laws to themselves, To sum up their mindset, I give you a quote from the series: "I'm an Ebon-Gray Warlord Prince. I can do anything I damn well want to." Please keep in mind that this was said AFTER threatening to cut off a man's hand.  
  
4) Next up: Psychic scent. What it really is is an indication of your presence, an echo of who you are and your feelings at any given time. If you stay in a room for more than a few minutes, or handle an object for a while, your psychic scent gets imprinted onto it. If you stay in that room almost constantly, keep the object with you 24-7, or experience very intense emotions in the room/with the object, the scent gets stronger. If you leave the room for a long time, or abandon the object, the scent gets harder to detect. Extreme emtions experienced there at a later date can cover up the original psychic scent, especially if the new ones are stronger than the old ones.  
  
5) Tangled webs are what a Black Widow weaves to trap or fool the mind. They can induce nightmares, create illusions, hide certian selected things, supress someone's memory, create dreams, tear your mind apart, and many other things. The best known tangled web is one woven to see images of the future- but it's hard to interpret and apply to everyday life. Anyone CAN, in theory, get out of a tangled web that's trapping them, if they have the psychic strength to do so. But they need to first recognise that they're IN a web, and then they need to knowledge of how to fight it.  
  
6) Last thing, I swear. Psychic threads. A psychic thread is a connection between two minds. Words, emtion, power, and knowledge can be sent along the bond. You can only send threads that are the level or your Jewel or lighter, and can't recieve any from a darker Jewel. Threads can be made open to all, narrowed down to one group, one gender, or one mind. If you wear a Jewel darker than the thread being sent, than you can 'listen in' without anyone being aware of it, so long as it's doesn't exclude your gender or mind. There's no limit to the distance that can be reached with this- though more distance does need more strength.  


  
#(#(#(#(#(#)#)#)#)#)#

Kaeleer

Lucivar growled and shifted his wings. He and his half-brother Daemon had been waiting here for over an hour for the new group from Earth, stationed at the border to Askavi. Though they were the only two humans in attendance, various kindred were roaming the woods around them- providing another group of guards who were invisible to anyone who would be in the group that would be coming. A good portion of the Blood from _inside_ Kaeleer didn't even believe in the kindred's existence- even less from either of the other Two Realms did. They had yet to meet a single person from Earth who even knew that the kindred _might_ exist- let alone what they could actually do.

Deamon noticed his restlessness, but didn't comment on it. He was impatient, too- the delegation should have been here at least half and hour ago. They would have been worried, but every other group from Earth had been just as late on their first journey here. In every one, something always shocked the new group for some reason, or something had to be explained. "What do you think they ran into this time?"

Lucivar shrugged irritably. "Who knows? With the last batch it was the talking horses, the ones before that an Offering ceremony, before that a Black Widow coven..."

Daemon nodded absently, looking down the road. Something about this wait was making the hairs on the back of his neck lift.

:Help! Attackers! Come, now!:

Both Warlord Princes were up and running for the nearest Wind before the call from one of their kindred company had finished. The only people who would send attackers at a diplomatic party were Dorothea and Hekatah- real raiders would have gone looking for a richer prize.

The psychic alert had included the location of the crier, so there was no need to waste any time trying to probe and find where the battle was. A Black radial would bring them directly to the spot. When they reached the Winds, Deamon wrapped a Black shield around Lucivar, so they would both arrive at the fight as soon as possible.

But he had been raised around Dorothea's schemes- and he knew just how helpless people new to the Three Realms would be against the killers she would send. He didn't have much hope for them arriving in time to do any more than bury the remains.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Kaeleer

When they dropped from the Winds, the woods around them were eerily still. In front of them was an overturned coach, with baggage spilling out from its compartments. There were also five machines that they recognized as from Earth.

No one and nothing moved or made a sound around them- not the kindred, not any attackers, not even any screams for help.

Glancing over at Daemon, Lucivar called in his bladed war-stick, and watched at Daemon wrapped Black shields around himself. Nothing was going to get to him, now. Lucivar left off all his own shields but the one intended to deflect psychic attacks- nothing physical was going to be hitting him, anyway.

Moving with the ease of long practice and coordination, they slipped out and into the woods around the carriage, keeping mental contact through an Ebon-gray spear thread. :Find anything?: Lucivar sent after a minute of searching.

:No.:

Lucivar gritted his teeth to stop from spewing pithy phrases into the air around him. It wouldn't do any good, and might give away his position. But _where were they_? Even if the marauders had completely obliterated the diplomats, the kindred should have contacted them by now, and told them what had happened.

But Lucivar's gut feeling said that there would be remains. Lady Une had said that they were good- and he'd seen some of the Lady's status reports. Her group would not have gone down without a fight- and there should be _signs_ of a fight.

He'd only seen battlegrounds like this when one group had so drastically outclassed the other that the only damage had been done to the people, with no traces being left behind.

Something teased at the back of his mind, an idea just out of reach.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Kaeleer

Daemon didn't even try to look for signs in the ground- he'd never been trained as a physical tracker. He let his senses slip out in probes, tasting for strong emotions, battle Craft, psychic shields, psychic scents... anything to indicate the presence of someone else.

Nothing.

Not even kindred.

Where were they? He'd helped to train some of them in fighting himself- they should have been able to hold their own against a marauder group for this long, at least. And there had been enough of them to fight for far longer than that.

What had happened?

The forest was still absolutely silent. No ambient noise from surrounding creatures, no leaves rustling from the breezes, nothing.

If anything, this lack of sound made him far uneasier than the lack of battle. The games Dorothea played might be vicious and subtle, but they were always detectable- if you knew how to find their marks.

He'd spent far too many centuries learning to do so.

About to step out onto the road, but something made him pause and look around again. There was something... off. Something that wasn't quite right. Something didn't ring true.

Daemon carefully extended all his senses, testing the air, again trying to find anything.

There wasn't anything there... _there wasn't anything there._ Daemon cursed, dropping his shield and racing back towards the road. :Prick!: he snarled :It's an illusion! Someone created a tangled web to trap anyone who came out of the Winds over the battle!: It was the silence that gave it away. It might look like a forest, and feel like a forest, but they were the only things in it. You couldn't weave psychic scents or animals into an illusion.

He felt his half-brother's fury pulsing back to him, but he ignored it as he reached the carriage again. He was now a fully trained Black Widow, and one of the most powerful in existence. No quickly created tangled trap would hold him and Lucivar for long.

He released his power into the web.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Kaeleer

Lucivar knelt next to Daemon, who had collapsed just as he had burst out of the forest. :Bastard?: he called, using their Birthright Red. :What happened?:

:There was... more power... in that web then I thought there should be.:

:How much?:

:Enough to knock me on my ass once I cut out of it. Felt like a Red bearer made it- with another Red bearer helping her. I shielded before I cut it, but I wasn't expecting that much.:

Lucivar looked up- and realized that they were indeed out of the tangled web. He recognized the area- they were about 500 yards up the road from the spot there the battle was supposed to be taking place.

And now that he was out of the illusion, the psychic feelings of battle were flowing from around the bend in the road in a torrent that was impossible to ignore.

Daemon was struggling to get up beside him, but it was clear that he was in no condition to fight. "Stay down, idiot!" he snarled at him, getting up.

Daemon snarled right back.

Lucivar ignored his brother and ran for the fight ahead of him. Daemon wouldn't be able to reach it, not in that condition, but he would be able to put up shields to keep himself safe Only an idiot attacked a Black Jeweled Warlord Prince, even if he was slightly stunned.

When he rounded the bend in the road and actually saw the real battle ground, it was only a lifetime of training that had been pounded into his body- _never freeze where you make a fucking good target_- that kept him moving.

His mind certainly had nothing to do with it.

His mind was too gibbering with shock at what he was seeing ahead of him to actually try to do anything as complicated as coordinating his body.

The setting was the same- an overturned carriage, five Earth machines scattered around it, woods on either side of a dirt road. But this time, there were bodies.

They were lying in the ditches, sprawled in the road, and bits of limbs could be seen in the underbrush of the forest. Some had broken necks, some had slashed knife cuts, some wore sword gashes through their bellies, some looked like they'd been pierced by one small thing, and still others bore the claw and teeth marks of the kindred.

"Mother Night," breathed a voice beside him. Lucivar whirled, raising his weapon, before realizing that the speaker was Daemon.

"Hell's fire, Bastard!" he snarled. "What are you doing here? You should have stayed in the road!"

"I wasn't hurt or drained, Prick, just slightly stunned. Have you noticed?"

"That the only dead are bandits? Yes. So, where are-"

The feel of a cold steel blade against his throat stopped him from completing his sentence.

"So," a new voice drawled. "Would you be good witches, or bad witches?"

#(#(#(#(#(#)#)#)#)#)#

A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know I said that the G-boys would be in here (and they are, kinda), but I just couldn't fit it in. On the plus side, even without the notes at the beginning, this is the longest chapter in the story so far. Ummm... I swear by... by... by my Halloween candy that you will actually get to talk to and see the G-boys in the next chapter!

ChimeraDragon:  
Well, as my only reviewer of chapter 2, you get all my thanks for this one. I hope (if you haven't read the trilogy) that you're not too confused, and if you HAVE read the trilogy, I hope you like what I'm doing with it. It really is a fun plot line to write. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

See yas later!


	4. Assumptions

And welcome back to the Dark Jewels Trilogy. I know I haven't updated this in a while (over a month, actually), so I hope this longer then usual chapter helps to make up for that. ::winces away from thown fruit and other yucky stuff:: Or not. That's no way to show displeasure! When you're not pleased with an author, you throw... um... candy! Yeah, whenever an author slacks off, you thow candy at 'em! ::looks up hopefully:: Damn. Ah, well. Hope you like the chapter!

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

**Kealeer**

Wufei glared over at Duo from where he was holding his katana at the Hayllian's throat. Pilot 02 had one of his knifes under the Eyrien's chin :They aren't witches, Maxwell, they're Warlord Princes!: he snarled on a Black thread aimed specifically at Duo's mind.

:I _know_ that 'Fei- you just don't get classic references! Haven't you ever read The Wizard of OZ? Besides, you know the people Une sent out here originally; think of the impression that these people got from them! They probably think we what we know about their culture could be written on the head of a pin while angles are doing a square dance on it!:

Neither of them acknowledged the third reason. They both knew full well that if their enemy was angry enough to make mistakes or assumptions, then they had an advantage.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

**Kealeer**

"... And exactly how are we supposed to answer that?" Deamon drawled after a moment.

"Intelligently, of course!"

"Let's go with us being good Warlord Princes, then," Lucivar snarled. "Who the hell are you, and why the fuck are you holding blades on out throats?"

"You're warriors," a second voice from behind them snapped. "How would you react to two unknown elements entering a battle field, one that is presumed in enemy territory?"

Lucivar reluctantly admitted to himself that this was a valid point, but before he could do or say anything more, a small dog dashed out of the nearby woods, calling our to them on an open Purple Dusk spear thread. :You're here! You're here! Why after the battle? Windseeker called at first attack!:

"We had some trouble, Ladvarian," Deamon quickly soothed. Lucivar heartily hoped he'd succeed in calming the accusatory note in that voice. Once that little dog had made up his furry mind about something, it was impossible to dislodge the idea. If he decided that he and Deamon had been slow getting here, they would be dealing with both him _and_ Kaelas... and no one ever wanted to face Kaelas without a damn good reason. "Someone put up a tangled web to catch anyone coming out of the Winds near the battle."

The small Sceltie Warlord cocked his head at them. :Yes. The new-people did. It was a good way to keep more tainted men from joining the battle.:

"Oh, _you're_ the ones the furballs said they were calling? Alright then." The blade against Lucivar's throat vanished. Looking over beside him, he saw that the sword previously held on Deamon's neck was gone, too. Swearing violently to himself, Lucivar spun around to see who- and what- had managed to sneak up behind him and catch him with a blade on his throat.

He blinked at the two... _children_ in front of him. Neither of them could have been twenty. _They_ had managed to draw steel on him?!? Disbelief was quickly replaced by anger. Who _were_ these puppies? "Who are you?" he growled.

The one behind him grinned. There were no knives to be seen in his hands, but that didn't mean anything; they had probably been vanished. He was dressed all in black, with a white collar and silver cross and chain glittering at his neck. Purple eyes set in a heart-shaped face looked strait into his without flinching as he replied "Duo Maxwell- I run, I hide, but I never lie. He-" Maxwell jerked his head at the other boy "- is Chang Wufei, affectionately known as Wu-chan, Wuffles, Waffles, Fei-Fei, and Fei-chan." The grin on the boy's face grew as the rising growl from his companion got louder. "And your names are..."

The SaDiablo males didn't answer for a long moment as they took the time to study the two in front of them. Duo Maxwell stood calmly before them, his entire posture radiating insolence. The grin on his face didn't help matters, and the look in his eyes said that he knew full well he was annoying them- and was enjoying it. His hair was pulled back in some type of tie that they couldn't see at their current angle, and was a color between cinnamon and brown.

Beside him, Chang Wufei had moved his glare back to them. This one looked entirely different from his companion. He was dressed all in white, in a very interesting contrast to his companion, with black eyes and black hair, which was pulled back into a tight tie of his own. Though he was slightly shorter than Maxwell, his bearing and stance proclaimed long and loud that he would gladly take on any fight that was offered to him. The eyes, though... they were calm and measuring. Lucivar had to consciously stop himself from responding to the challenge in them- he was _not_ going to get worked up over a _child_.

Once through studying them, Lucivar answered their question. "Lucivar and Deamon SaDiablo." Odd. Normally, then mention of those names started fear rolling off of the people in front of them like waves of rotten stink. These two seemed calm.

Maxwell snickered. "Ain't that appropriate. Why were you close when the fuzz-ball over there called?" He jerked his thumb over at Ladvarian, who was now examining the corpse of one of the fallen bandits.

Lucivar nearly choked, and felt Deamon struggling to contain his own reaction beside him. Maxwell had just called one of the most powerful and influential Kindred in existence 'fuzz-ball.' Who did these two insolent striplings think they were? Or were they really that stupid? Once under sufficient control, he ground out his answer. "We were assigned as the escort for a group of diplomats from Earth, and were waiting at the border for them." He put just enough malice in the tone to inform the puppies that he was _not_ someone to be trifled with.

They didn't seem very impressed. They didn't show fear, or back down, or anything of the sort. They issued their _own_ challenges, through posture and mood. So these boys thought they were on equal standing with them, did they? Well, they'd learn soon enough who they were dealing with.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

A/N: Well, I get to keep my Halloween candy- You most definetly met and talked to the G-boys in this chapter. The other three will show up in the next one, so be prepared. If they seem a little more... at ease with each other than they did in the series, remember that they've spent several more years around each other, in my timeline. Oh, and if anyone didn't realise that it was Duo speaking at the end of the thrid chapter, well, I'm just going to assume that you're _very_ new to the GW universe!

And thank yous to my lovely reviewers:

Katlin:  
Send Karla, do! She's one of my favorites in the series (she ties with Surreal for first spot). But thank you for holding back the males. I was seriously annoyed already, and neither of them is exactly known for tact. Subtlety, sure, but not tact. I don't want to think about what blood-shed might have happened had we... er... DISAGREED over some little matter. Thank you for the supportive reviews- and I do accept annonymous ones, by the way, so you don't nessecarily need to resort to e-mail. I love and apprecciate the effort, though!

Jaran:  
Well, here they are... not a heck of a lot has happaned, yet, but here they are. I hope you keep reading this, and many, many thanks for the review!

Nicole:  
If you get the time, read those books more throughly- they are officially awesome. Wait, only do that if you're in high school or above- those things can be scarring, otherwise. I hope you liked the chapter, and I'm really greatful for the review!

Fiction Junkie:  
::thows update out like a life-saving rope:: I hope this makes up for that little cliffie, there... and I apologise for my muses, who forced me into it. They are very evil ladies, and enjoy torturing you all with endings like that. I am but a pawn in their evil schemes, so don't hurt innocent little me... please...? 

Mite Mite:  
Sorry for the late update, but I hope that you like the chapter! Thanks ever so much for your kind compliment of my story, and I hope you keep reading it!

ZmajGoddess:  
:giggle: I though it was a fairly easy guess... who else would use a Wizard of Oz refrence? Or indugle in quite that style of battle chatter? And you met two of them here, the other three are coming... but I am sorry for the long wait for an update. I hope you like the chapter, and many thanks for reviewing!

elisabeth:  
I know you. I CANNOT belive that you didn't guess who's talking. I hope that you like the update- and every other one I'm putting up here, as well. See yas later!

dinkscythe:  
Glad you like it! I'm not so great about the 'now,' but I promise to take care of the 'more' as often as I can. Thank you for compementing my blending of the two- that was one of the things I angsted about when I ploted this. (Muses: _**Angsted? Ploted? Is those words?**_) Shut up! I'm a writer, I can work language as I please! Er... don't mind that... we're all insane...

Well, fans, it's been real, but I gotta go. Catch y'all later!


End file.
